


Aloha Au Ia 'Oe

by SSAEmilyHotchner



Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAEmilyHotchner/pseuds/SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Criminal Minds/Hawaii Five-0 crossover! After the team finishes a consult with the HPD, Hotch decides to let the team hang back in Hawaii for one more day. He regrets his decision, however, when a certain hunky ex-Navy SEAL makes a move on Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Au Ia 'Oe

Under the shade of a young palm tree, Hotch watched a certain brunette unfold her body onto her towel and turn so that she was lying on her front. Her red bikini was startlingly bright in the sweet summer sun; her porcelain skin looked ever more appealing as she stretched out in the sand. Expensive eyeglasses covered a good portion of her face, but that didn't prevent him from knowing she was watching him, too.

Slowly, her lips curved into a smile.

Her head resting on her folded hands, Emily was just closing her eyes when a white Frisbee landed at her side. From across the beach, Hotch's unreadable expression turned into a very readable frown as he saw the Frisbee thrower – a built man of about Emily's age who had obviously thrown the Frisbee in her direction to get her attention – run over and give her a casual smile.

Emily pulled herself into a seating position as the man slowed his jog and kneeled in the sand beside her to take the plastic disk from her hands. "Sorry, ma'am," he said smoothly, clearly turning his charm on, "I hope I didn't disturb you -"

And then, he stopped. Recognition shone in his dark eyes.

"No way. Emily Prentiss?"

Emily looked at him for a good long minute, confused, before she remembered where she had seen him before; late night college parties, dark dancing in the corners of bars, sweet love-making under wine colored sheets. The smile that had been flirting at the corners of her lips blossomed into a full-on grin. "Oh my God," she breathed, shaking her head in awe as she stood; he stood with her. "Steve!" In the blink of an eye, she had flung herself into his arms. "It is so good to see you."

"Unbelievably good," Steve corrected, his smile almost blinding. "God, how long has it been? Five years?"

"Ten," Emily said, shaking her head as shamed laughter fell from her lips.

"You've got to be kidding me. You look just as gorgeous now as you did then."

Emily couldn't prevent the blush that colored her cheeks. "And you're just as sweet. Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth," he winked. Steve looked around them curiously. "So, what brings you to the Aloha state, baby?"

"Well, we - my team, I mean - just finished up a case and my Unit Chief decided to let us roam around and have some fun for the night. What better place than Hawaii, right? It's beautiful." She shot him yet another smile.

"It is," Steve agreed. "And...a case?" he echoed, looking at her intently. "Don't tell me you ended up a police officer, too. I thought you were working at...Interpol, was it?"

"I was," she said, nodding animatedly. "Not anymore, though; that was quite some time ago. Believe or not, uh..." Emily bit her lip coyly, then peered up at him through her impossibly long lashes. "I work for the FBI now, Steve."

He let out a low whistle. "Emily Prentiss, the FBI? That sure is something. Though, if any woman I knew would do it, it would definitely be you. Strong, daring, and sexy as hell. That's in the job description of an FBI agent, right?" Steve teased.

Emily let out a breathy little laugh. "Something like that, I guess. And speaking of which..." She, too, looked around them; and seeing only Hotch, she beckoned him over. "I don't know where all of them are, but you should meet my friends." Emily didn't have to look to know that Hotch had come up behind her; she could practically feel his breath on the nape of her neck. "Steve McGarrett, this is Aaron Hotchner, my Unit Chief," she introduced, stepping aside to let Hotch pass. "Hotch, Steve and I went to Yale together; that is, before he went off to Annapolis to study at the Naval Academy."

Hotch glanced at the other man, then shook his hand purely out of courtesy and respect for Emily. "Nice to meet you."

Steve offered a smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Steve works at the HPD now," Emily offered. "Right?" she inserted, looking at Steve for approval.

He nodded. "That's right. You said you were here for a case? I would've thought we would have consulted together..." His voice trailed away as his lips curved into a frown. "But, oh well. The past is the past. And since you're off for the night..."

"Don't go getting any ideas, Steve," Emily joked, her eyes dark. Unbeknownst to her, Hotch was absolutely livid as he stalked away. His mind was spinning; he wanted to scream, Emily, what are you doing? But, nonetheless, he kept quiet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve countered playfully. "I simply meant a little sightseeing and hitting up your favorite haunts. Things like that, baby."

"Uh huh," she teased. "Sure. But...I'm afraid you're going to be marginally disappointed in me, Steve. I have no 'favorite haunts' of Hawaii."

"How come?" he asked incredulously. "Look around you; you're in the most beautiful place on Earth."

"Yes, well...I've never been to Hawaii before," Emily said hastily, swaying from side to side cutely as she watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"What? Emily...please tell me I didn't hear you correctly," Steve said, clutching at his heart in feigned disgrace. "You have been all around the country, to nearly every country in Europe...and you haven't been to Hawaii."

"I told you you'd be marginally disappointed!"

"Marginally is a bit of an understatement," he chided. "Though...if you let me take you out for a night on the town, I'd forgive you," Steve added not-so-subtly. Once again, he shot her a boyish wink.

And once again, from his spot a couple yards back, Hotch scowled.

"Steve McGarrett," Emily said slowly, "are you offering to show me a good time?" she asked, dropping her voice a couple notches solely in order to drive him insane.

"As a matter of a fact, yes." He took a step forward; his eyes darkened impossibly more. "Will you let me?"

Finally remembering his presence at the beach, Emily turned back for a cursory glance at Hotch...and then, she placed her hands on her curvaceous hips. "On one condition," she answered Steve, her eyes shining.

"Anything." The timbre of his voice was low; almost seductive.

"No funny business," Emily said, looking him dead in the eye.

Steve let pass a handsome smirk. "Now that I can make no guarantees about."

~.~.~

"Did you hear? He's apparently ex-Navy; he graduated from Yale the same year Emily did," Reid rattled off. "In fact, they were roommates - or at least, that's what Garcia told me when she looked him up."

"Ex-Navy, huh?" JJ asked, cradling a tall-necked beer bottle between her fingers. She gave Steve a once-over. "Yeah, I can see that."

Reid's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What JJ means, little boy genius, is that Mr. McGarrett is one hot male specimen," Garcia interjected spunkily. "And that is a fact our Emily is certainly taking advantage of."

It was true. Much to Hotch's dismay, he was forced to sit back and watch as Steve and Emily took to the center of the dance floor and swayed to the beat of the music together. 'Swaying' was not the only thing that they were doing, however. Hotch's blood became fire as Emily, her back to Steve's front, actually ground back against him. Steve, of course, was loving it (what red-blooded male wouldn't?); his hands crept to Emily's front, and fisted in the black sequins of her barely-there top. Hotch hardly had enough time to ogle the way Emily's legs looked in her gold pumps before Morgan stole his attention.

"You said Em and Steve were roommates?" he asked to no one in particular, his tone dripping with mirth and innuendo.

"More like bedmates," Hotch mumbled lowly under his breath.

And that was when he saw it.

His heart actually stopped. Because there, right before his eyes, were Emily and Steve, locked in a deep kiss.

Before he knew it, Hotch was on his feet and headed in their direction. He was a man on a mission; he would let nothing and no one get in his way.

~.~.~

"What the hell was that?"

Emily sighed at the near-growl she heard behind her. "Aaron, I don't -"

"No, Emily, answer my question." Hotch's expression was hard and stern; he wasn't in 'boyfriend Aaron' mode, he was in 'stoic Agent Hotchner' mode. "Emily."

"I told him off, okay?" she responded, her voice raised above the heart-pouding music playing around them.

"Sure you did," Hotch barked out disbelievingly. "Was that before or after you kissed him?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the best you can do?"

"Aaron, calm down." Emily gazed at him intently. "You're being a little ridiculous; look at who you're talking to." She arched an eyebrow pointedly. "Do you really think that lowly of me?" she challenged.

"That's not the issue here, and you know it."

"Then what do you want me to do? You want me to apologize? For something that is really not my fault, by the way. Then fine. I'm sorry for -"

Hotch silenced Emily with a single look. Three simple words fell from his lips.

"Dance with me."

Emily blinked in surprise. "Dance with you? Aaron, the team doesn't know about us -"

"So? Maybe it's time we keyed them in."

And at that, he led Emily onto the dance floor. Hotch could practically feel the team whispering about them already. But as the music changed, he found that he couldn't care less; not with his Emily in his arms. Delightfully unashamed, Hotch skimmed his large palms over Emily's sides, humming his appreciation as her skin thrummed beneath his touch. He craned his neck to look fully at her; and when he did, he could hardly suppress the moan that slipped past his lips.

Emily's face was flushed, just as it was after they had finished a particularly breathtaking round of sex. Her lips were slightly parted, her smoky eyes shining even in the dim club lighting. She writhed against Hotch, any thoughts of the team and their reactions far from her mind as she shimmied up and down his hot, hard body. Emily's bared arms were raised high in the air when Hotch threw the rest of his inhibitions to the wind. Cursing lowly at the effect she was having on him, he nipped not-so-gently at the shot skin of Emily's forearm. Her resulting gasp met his ears with a slow, sensual smile; the same one she had discreetly shot him as she had stretched out on her beach towel.

"Someone's getting feisty," she breathed, a hint of a laugh coloring her sultry tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, baby." And then, once Hotch was sure Steve was watching, he spun Emily to face him and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Steve practically choked on his drink.

But Hotch showed no signs of stopping. Rather, he deepened the kiss, and in a matter of seconds, he and Emily were engaged in the most purely carnal dance of lust known to man; a blazing battle of teeth, lips, and tongues.

Her head spinning, Emily was the first to pull away in need of oxygen. "Holy hell -"

"Let loose, Em," Hotch commanded, his voice rumbling throughout his chest. Again, he nipped at her skin; the skin of her jaw this time. "I want to see you wild."

"Wild?" she echoed, the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes. "How wild?"

His dark - almost black - gaze met hers. "As wild as you were last night."

"Hmmm...I don't know, Aaron. I don't think you can handle it," Emily taunted.

"I can and I will," Hotch vowed. "If not here, then back at our hotel."

"Our hotel? But what about Steve?" she pouted, feigning innocence as she felt his grip on her arms tighten possessively. Her heart soared at the anticipatory lust that shot through her veins; their night was going to be good, that much she knew. "We can't just leave him here. I mean, he is a big boy and all, but..."

She winked.

That was all it took. Grabbing Emily's arm, Hotch tugged her toward the club's exit. "We can't?" he repeated teasingly. "Try and stop me, Emily."

Emily just smiled.

~.~.~

"Oh, fuck."

They had hardly stumbled into their hotel room before Hotch had Emily flat on her back on the plush white bed. In a flash, he had ripped Emily's tight, short grey skirt and her panties down her legs and off her body, and had thrown them across the room. Never before had he felt so out of control; but he knew from past experience that that was just what Emily did to him. She was a temptress in every definition of the word.

And he loved it.

"I've wanted you all night," he bit out sharply, his teeth finding the sensitive lobe of her ear. "All night. And then, when I looked at you, I'd see you with him...it made my blood boil."

"With who?" Emily teased coyly. "Steve?" she practically purred.

"Don't mention him in bed." Not even caring that Emily's nice black blouse now had a fist-sized rip in its side, he yanked the offending material over her head and immediately latched his lips to the swells of her breasts. She was practically spilling out of her lacy bra, a fact that only spurred Hotch forward in his quest for ecstasy.

Without any fanfare, Emily undid the clasp of her bra and let the scrap of lace fall to the bed, leaving her bared to his hungry gaze. "And what if I do?" she continued. "What'll you do to me, Aaron?" He said nothing, only worked frantically at his belt and slacks. "Hmmm? Steve, Steve, Steve..." Emily grinned naughtily. "Oh, Steve."

Hotch surprised her with a sharp spank to her well-toned ass. "Emily," he warned, "do I need to gag you?"

Emily wiggled impatiently beneath his frame as he quickly rolled on a condom. "Mmmm, kinky. I didn't know you had that in you," she said, her voice dripping with seduction. Her long legs came to wrap around his waist. "It depends, Aaron," she finally answered. "Do you want to gag me?"

"You know I love hearing you scream."

"That I do."

And at that, Hotch fused their bodies together with one deep, sure stroke. He didn't even allow Emily to let out an impassioned gasp before his lips were on hers, kissing her with all the ferocity and emotion and pent-up sexual frustration that he could muster. To her credit, Emily didn't rest idle; no, instead, she instantly began pistoning her hips forward, loving the slick drive of his cock deep within her core. She actually breathed out a laugh as she heard Hotch grind out a gritty moan at her untamed rhythm. They'd had each other just the night before, but it hadn't been enough; it was never enough.

"You want me wild, Aaron?" she asked, remembering his entreaty on the dance floor. Already, she could feel tension building up deep in her belly; already, a scream began to well up in the back of her throat. The sensations they were creating together were just too much... "Didn't anyone ever tell you, be careful what you wish for?" Emily shot him a wink, then moved them so that she was on top. She was in control, and she planned on making this a ride neither of them would ever forget. "You want wild? I'll give you wild."

And she did.

~.~.~

Emily sighed contentedly as she raked her fingers through Hotch's coarse black hair. His head rested comfortably between her thighs, his tongue lazily lapping at her ultrasensitized clit. They were winding down now; their breathing was miraculously back to normal after two exhaustingly lustful rounds. She hummed her pleasure as Hotch pushed himself into a seating position and made sure to lick every drop of her from her lips; she was too good, too sweet to pass up.

Brushing her hair from her face, Hotch finally moved up to lie beside Emily, pulling her to him so that they were spooning beneath the sheets. "Wow," he whispered into her ear, chuckling warmly. "What a night, huh?"

She giggled endearingly - actually giggled - then reached for a slow, languid kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it only made what she said next truer. "I love it when you're jealous," she purred against the skin of his stubbly jaw. "I mean, I've always known that you're an alpha male through and through...but damn."

Hotch toyed with a perky nipple, then rested his lips against the nape of her neck. "Hmmm. Sometimes I get the feeling that you purposefully seek out opportunities to make me jealous," he noted jokingly. "That wouldn't be the truth now, would it?"

Emily burrowed deep into her down pillow, then twined her fingers with Hotch's. All teasing aside, she forgot all about Steve or the team, whom they had left back at the bar - and who were probably still there. Her eyes fell shut at his gentle ministrations. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she murmured huskily in answer, her sated smile seizing him around the heart.

Hotch, too, closed his eyes. "Somehow, I don't doubt that." He left one last kiss to her dewy, porcelain skin. "Goodnight, Emily. Aloha au ia' oe."

Emily smiled at his rough Hawaiian. Leave it to him to look up 'I love you', she thought sweetly. Stifling a yawn, she gave his hand a squeeze and turned off the hotel bedside lamp.

"Aloha, Aaron."


End file.
